pantheons_storiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Aizea
Aizea is the Prince of Storms, of Flight, and of Kaizen - the concept of “good change” and self-improvement. She was born in the Generation of Tempest. ----- Domains Prince of Storms Aizea holds power over the intersections of air, water, heat and cold. Her Storms are the borders of many things: seasons, coastlines, mountains and deserts. Where domains collide, there ride Aizea’s storms. Fractal friction of wind and water generate her lightning, crashing waves of hot and cool coat the world in fog and mist, land heaves and seas churn beneath her vortices. But her rain also gives birth to rivers, waters the earth, and prisms light into beautiful displays. Storms are Aizea’s birthright, ephemeral masterpieces rolling across the worlds. ----- Prince of Flight The skies are open to Aizea, her creations, progeny, and followers. She tempts mortals ever further in their quest to join her in the sky. She is freedom from the bonds of weight. The bonds of weight have no hold on Aizea, and all those who have similarly cast off their chains are under her dominion. From the tiniest buzzing insect to the greatest starship: if it ventures into the expanse, it prays to Aizea for grace to stay there. ----- Prince of Kaizen Aizea walks with those troubled by adversity or inner unrest, urging them ever onward. Her whispers lead worshipers along the path of spiritual and emotional maturation, divining the will of Principle into daily application. Storms can either refresh the land or scour it bare. Life’s storms can do much the same, but under Aizea’s guidance the afflicted come out stronger than before. Her whispers lead worshipers along the path of spiritual and emotional maturation, divining the will of Principle into daily application. ----- Personality & Appearance Aizea is generally even tempered, walking the balance of head and heart, but the smallest things can sometimes overset that equilibrium and she can be as turbulent as the worst of her storms. She refuses to constrain her choices, preferring to seek all arguments, all sides, all opinions, before making a decision. Aizea’s true form is seldom seen, even by her Divine siblings. She was birthed a hawk made of turbulent black cloud, eyes of crystallized lightning, beak and talons of polished ice. Owing to the mercurial nature of her Domains, she shifts shape like the clouds, but she has several permanent Tells by which to recognize her. She will generally choose a female form of the majority sentient species in the area she visits, or her favorite mortal species of the moment if she is in Principality. She always has wings: be they real and feathered or scaled, tattoos on her back, a headdress and cloak representation, or some other token. Her eyes are always deep thundercloud silver, and if one gazes too deeply flickers of lightning can be seen in their depths. She always has a handful of long iridescent black feathers about her head - either as a natural crest, tied into tiny braids, or worn as a collar necklace. Her clothing is always in sky-tones and allows for freedom of movement. Reference Images: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Thunderbird-405212212 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Large-birds-108992747 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Ancient-eagle-clan-499595428 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Goddess-of-Thunder-2-494096196 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Irkalla-182854528 http://www.deviantart.com/art/my-heart-is-like-an-eagle-346330268 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Storm-on-the-Horizon-353579631 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Storm-Queen-497703846 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Stormrider-Shaman-287743258 ----- Aizea's Greatworks The Bladed Maw The Beings of Weather The Aquilan Category:Princes